Emmett, Jasper Edward Bella, anda light switch?
by CrazedTwilighter
Summary: My last minute Christmas present to all of you! A prank of Cullen proportions! Enjoy! XOXOX


**Yay, last minute Christmas gift for all my fantabulous readers who stick by me even when I'm flaky! Inspired by the wonderfully weird, ****LogolepticDaemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) I personally would love to own Edward… but they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, who I am a tad miffed at, at the moment. **

**Story Background: Edward and Bella aren't married yet, the Cullens and Bella are preparing for Christmas.**

**Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)**

**Much Love**

**Xoxoxox**

BPOV

"Alice, where's Edward?" I asked, annoyed. She had paraded me around the mall for six hours for what she called the "post-shopping check." This involved going around to every store to make sure there wasn't something else that would be a better gift for someone that she hadn't bought. You would think being physic and all, she wouldn't have to do this, but apparently she was compulsive.

"He's upstairs in the gift-wrapping room," she answered calmly. "But, you're not allowed to go up there, he's still wrapping yours."

"You have a gift-wrapping room?" She shrugged. "How many gifts can you have bought to need a room specifically designed for wrapping them?" She opened her mouth to answer but I stopped her. "Wait, wasn't he wrapping gifts before we left? How is he still not done?" Oh no, did he buy that many gifts?

"I don't know, I thought he would be done by now too…" she trailed off. That was weird, Alice was almost never surprised.

**Meanwhile, upstairs in the gift-wrapping room… (EPOV)**

Gah! How I LOATHE this stupid light! Why won't it turn on?!?!?!? This was absolutely ridiculous, I have two doctorate degrees, I should be able to figure out a stupid pressure light. What's even more absurd is that I have been standing here for six hours, waiting for it to work! I should just accept the stupid thing's broken, rip it out of the wall, (for good measure) install a new one, and go on with my life. But no, I am compelled to stand here and wait for it to work, because Carlisle just installed it, and Esme used it right after, she said it worked fine. Stupid stubborn tendencies…

**Meanwhile, in Emmett's room… (EmPOV)**

"Hehehe, this is the best scheme ever!" I decreed, making it true.

"Emmett! Would you stop shouting about the plan, Edward will hear you!" Jasper scolded.

"But it is man, you know it is, you said you could feel his frustration from down the road."

Jasper grinned. "Yeah, this is pretty sweet."

**Back downstairs… (BPOV)**

All of a sudden Alice burst into a fit of high-pitched laughter. She fell on the couch and rolled onto the floor, still enthralled by her convulsion.

"Alice? Alice?" I asked, but she continued to laugh hysterically. "ALICE!!" I yelled, after a few minutes of being ignored. She stopped laughing, but retained an endless smile on her face. "What on earth is so funny?"

She started to chuckle again, and tried to answer in-between laughs. "Jasper…Emmett…Light…Edward…" But it was no use, the laughter won out, and I left her in a heap on the floor. There was one thing useful Alice told me, and I knew just where to find out more.

**In Emmett's room (again), (EmPOV)**

Bella walked in my room just as I was about to finish Jasper off at Halo, but, I could beat him anytime; clumsy humans are too much fun to pass up for video games. I put down the controller and turned around. "Hey Bella," I greeted her with a smile, but she looked kind of aggravated. She marched right over to the wall and unplugged my TV.

"Bella," Jasper whispered, as if in pain. "I was just about to beat Emmett, at Halo," he paused. "For the first time ever," he finished more quietly.

I snorted, but Bella look even more annoyed after. "Umm, what's up Bella?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question Emmett, or you Jasper."

Jasper pointed to himself and mouthed "Me?" Clearly, he was still upset over the Halo thing, and didn't want her to do anything else to him, poor guy.

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked. She couldn't know about that other thing I had planned, Alice told me she wouldn't find out.

"What did you guys do with Edward, and, a light?" She seemed confused over the light, obviously she didn't know much. But maybe we could recruit her.

I told her the whole plan, how after Carlisle installed the light, and Esme used it, Jasper and I switched it for a heat sensing light switch, which looks identical. We knew Edward being Edward, would be too stubborn to see there was something wrong, and would continue, with no avail to turn on the light, thus aggravating him profusely and making it the best prank EVER.

After I explained, she still looked confused, so I started to explain again, slower. After all she was a human.

"No Emmett, I get it," she interrupted my second clarification. "I'm just not sure why Alice thought it was so funny."

"Why wouldn't she? It's like the most hilarious prank ever," Jasper said, I grinned and nodded in agreement.

"No it's not," she disagreed, and was lost in deep thought. Jasper's and my mouth were hanging open in shock.

"Bella, do you know what makes a prank funny?" I asked, it's not her fault she's human; but she glared at me, so I shut up.

"What I mean is, it's not _that_ funny," she clarified. "Alice was rolling on the floor, it doesn't make sense."

**Sorry, I'm tired, I WILL finish it tomorrow, hope you all enjoy. Happy Holidays everybody. :)**


End file.
